


You/I

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Carol Danvers, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Carol Danvers & May Parker (Spider-Man), Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	You/I

May smiled as she glanced over at Peter as he stood by the door, dressed in a smarter set of casual wear, she pursed her lips as she lifted her phone causing the teen boy to turn sharply. His expression halfway between confusion and displeasure. She laughed and waved her hand. “I know, I know no photos. Just thought I’d lighten the mood a little.” He hesitantly laughed and nodded then rolled his shoulders. “I’m just waiting, she mightn’t be able to make it.”

May got to her feet and walked over, gently placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke. “Peter. You’ve seen some crazy uh stuff with her, if she doesn’t make it then I’m sure there’s a really good reason.” He nodded then frowned and whispered. “But what if she changed her mind.” May paused, hummed for a moment then replied. “Okay, I’m not going to say it can’t happen, but try not to think about it too much. It’s your date night, it’ll be fun.” Gently rubbing his shoulders as she added. “Besides you’ve got quite a whole team of other partners.” Kissing his cheek as she smiled. “You’re going to be fine.”

Several minutes passed, the mood settled as their collective patience extended. The sound of a firm rap at the door startled Peter, he glanced to May as he gestured. “I have to, can you?” May smiled and nodded, waving him off as crossed the room with a brisk step. Opening the door as she smiled and announced. “Hello Captain.” A laugh as Carol beamed and pursed her lips. “Hey May, I’m not under-dressed am I?” May took a moment to check out Carol then shook her head as she stepped aside to let her in. “Oh you look in style. Air force chic is a fresh trend.” Carol walked inside as she winked. “I might have another date after tonight.”

In his room, Peter quickly redressed into his everyday wear, listening to the conversation between the two women outside. Grateful that May was able to hold Carol’s interest. The excitement of having her here and for a date with him continued to dawn on him. Slowly he opened the door and stepped out.

May and Carol sitting together on the couch, turned in unison and showed full smiles. Carol cooed. “Peter, you look good. A little nervous too, huh?” He nodded then flashed a smile and moved over to kiss her cheek. Carol giggled softly as she stood up, throwing her arms around his shoulders as she purred. “Well I’m a Boston girl but New York has its charms too.” Her smile curving as she added. “From a certain vantage point.” A grin crossed Peter’s lips as he nodded, lightly wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yeah, it’s a different world swinging through it.”


End file.
